1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motors in which a coolant liquid is used.
2. Description of the Related Art
Oil bath motors are structured such that a motor and a reducer are encapsulated in spaces communicating with each other and lubricant oil is circulated in the spaces. For example, one prior art discloses rotary electric machine configured such that a rotation shaft of the machine is hollow, and oil-laden coolant is blasted from an external cooling fluid supplying unit to a space located inside a housing and accommodating a rotor, via holes in the rotation shaft.